Silent Hill: Memories
by pyramidmax
Summary: Un grupo de chicas entran a una casa que parece ser acojedora, pero no se dan cuenta de que entran al infierno


Silent Hill: Memories

Cuatro jóvenes llegan a un pueblo, que está cubierta por una espesa niebla. Todo está tranquilo y deciden ir a una casa que parece ser acogedora.

Al entrar a la casa #0314 se dan cuenta que no hay nadie dentro y las luces del interior perecen palpitar por un tiempo. Todo estaba medio desordenado. Al entrar se dan cuenta que en la mesa del comedor hay una figura, un triángulo armable, pero ¿que hacía esa cosa en una mesa? Luciana entra a la cocina y las demás se sientan en los sofás. Bajo un candelabro había un papel que decía:

25 de junio:

Las otras chicas han fallado, todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que no les alcanzó el tiempo. Esta casa está maldita, no lo se explicar, pero hay algo dentro de ella que me hace sentir incomodo. Lo peor de todo es que estoy solo y no se si llegará alguien a buscarme. Samuel me dijo que no hablara más acerca de este tema. Creo que él algo oculta algo, por lo menos eso pensaron las chicas que hoy no están con nosotros. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no me acuerdo de sus nombres. Ellas dejaron un triángulo en la mesa, no sabían para que servia.

José

Al terminar de leer esto, recordaron algo, como si ya lo hubiesen vivido. Después empezaron a recorrer el living, ellas miraron los adornos, los cuadros, todo. Luego intentaron de encender la radio para pensar y para intentar de dormir. Ellas escucharon toda la canción. Al terminar, escucharon pasos de alguien acercándose, y apareció un hombre de aspecto extraño con una manta sobre sus hombros. Éste les dijo:

-Llegaron al fin, esperaba su visita.

-Y tu ¿Quién eres? –una muchacha pregunta.

-Mi nombre es Samuel. Soy originario de éste pueblo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mejor les pregunto yo eso. Yo siempre he estado aquí. Y ¿a que vienen ustedes?

-Nosotras estamos de paso por este extraño pueblo y decidimos entrar a esta casa para descansar.

-Pues, escogieron el peor lugar para quedarse, esta casa fue una prisión en donde cuando llega la oscuridad todo cambia.

-¿A qué te refieres con "cambia"?

-Para qué les voy a decir, porque ustedes después lo experimentarán. Intenten de recordar quienes son realmente y por que están aquí. Ah, se me olvidaba, la llave intenten de usarla cuando esté oscuro.

Samuel se retira hacia el interior de la casa. Las chicas intentan de salir de la casa pero al abrir la puerta se dan cuanta que en el exterior está cortado, era como un acantilado que no se podía ver el final, no hay escape.

Las chicas se plantean muchas interrogantes, pero sin una respuesta positiva. En la mesa se encuentra un mapa utilizado anteriormente. Las jóvenes exploran la casa pero dos de sus puertas estaban cerradas: la habitación A665 y la A666. Luego entraron a la habitación A664 y encontraron una pistola junto a dos medicinas. Las chicas se extrañaron. Además, en el suelo había una carta que decía:

30 de agosto:

Hoy, creo y lo presiento, dejo este mundo, ya no aguanto más esto, es terrible. Creo que Samuel lo sabe. Ahora se porque no lo pudieron lograr. Sufrieron más que yo y ahora es mi turno. Las llaves de las habitaciones de la casa las dejé en la habitación A661 arriba de los muebles blancos cerca del hervidor, para que ellos no las encuentren…

José

-Hay que ir a buscar las llaves –dice una de las jóvenes.

Cuando caminaban por el pasillo empezó a sonar una sirena continuamente. La sirena estuvo sonando por 1 minuto y luego todo se oscureció. Estaba tan oscuro que apenas se podía ver algo. Las chicas, muy asustadas, apenas caminaban, entraron a la cocina y al lado del hervidor encontraron una linterna, la encendieron y se subieron a una silla para alcanzar las llaves que estaban arriba de los muebles blancos. Al bajarse de inmediato salieron de la cocina, pero algo tomó el pie a la chica iba de las últimas. Ellas miraron que una extraña cosa chica se levantaba haciendo un ruido aterrador. Ellas gritaron y corrieron al living ya que era un lugar amplio. Esta criatura las seguí retorciéndose y gritando. La que tenía la pistola comenzó a dispararle pero le hacía poco efecto, hasta que después de un montón de balas cayó al suelo, ésta extraña criatura se retiró del lugar arrastrándose, pero al llegar al pasillo salía otro de los mismos. Las jóvenes gritaban desesperadas y corrían de un lado para el otro. Seguían disparando hasta que después de un tiempo dejó de aparecer. El ambiente era tétrico y oscuro, pero no había nada de algún movimiento extraño. Las chicas intentaron de acercarse al pasillo, pero en eso se escuchaban ruidos de perros. Se asustaron pero no era nada, era como si los animales estuvieran afuera de la casa.

Las jóvenes recordaron lo que Samuel dijo acerca de las llaves y fueron a la habitación A665, abrieron la puerta, y se encontraron con una pistola, y una carta que decía: EL EXTRATERRESTRE QUE ESTÁ EN LA PARED, DE LA HABITACIÓN DE AL LADO, TIENE LA PRÓXIMA PISTA.

-¿Extraterrestre¿A qué se refiere con extraterrestre?

-No lo sé, puede ser algún dibujo o algo raro.

-En esta habitación no hay nada que parezca un extraterrestre. Además esta puerta está atorada.

-El cuarto de al lado es el A666¿cierto?

-Si¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Puede de que allí pueda haber algo.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación A665 y se dirigieron al cuarto A666. Abrieron la puerta con la llave, y, mientras entraban, escucharon ruidos en el living de la casa, como si hubiera otras criaturas extrañas. Las puertas sonaban, los ruidos de los monstruos eran cada vez más fuertes. Adentro de la habitación vieron un cuadro que era extraño, tenía aspecto de una criatura, pero este decía "alien", y alien es una palabra en inglés que significa "extraterrestre". Una de ellas levantó el cuadro y cayó otro papel que decía: SE ENCUENTRA ADENTRO DE UN CAJÓN QUE TIENE LA MESA DE CENTRO.

Las jóvenes después de terminar de leer el papel, salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al living pero, al terminar del pasillo, se encontraba una criatura inmóvil que no dejaba pasar. Esta extraña cosa tenía la cabeza cubierta con una especie de tela. Ellas se acercaron muy cuidadosamente a la criatura e intentaron de pasar hacia el otro lado. Una pasó, luego otra, luego otra, la criatura movió la cabeza hasta quedar mirando a la última chica que faltaba por cruzar. Las otras jóvenes empezaron a dispararle al monstruo pero este no reaccionaba, es más, seguía quieto. Luego comenzó a acercarse a la chica que estaba delante de él retorciéndose y gritando de forma diabólica. Ellas seguían disparándole y este comenzó a reaccionar de a poco hasta que se quedó quieto nuevamente. La joven logró pasar y este nuevamente reaccionó y la empezó a seguir casi corriendo y, además, retorciéndose. Al llegar al living se prepararon y comenzaron a dispararle a la criatura. Esta cosa se acercó a una de ellas y la comenzó a atacar tirándole una especie de líquido quemante. La chica quedó muy herida y luego se alejó para tomarse una medicina. A hacerlo siguió disparándole a esta extraña cosa hasta que se alejó del lugar. Nuevamente hubo un momento en que no había criaturas. Hasta que empezó a aparecer un gran personaje que llegaba casi hasta el techo, con un gran cuchillo. Éste humanoide estaba vestido con una especie de falda con manchas de sangre, un gran casco con forma piramidal, y equipado con su cuchillo. Las chicas comenzaron a gritar y a dispararle a esta criatura, pero ni siquiera retrocedía, no había como detenerlo. Las jóvenes tuvieron que esquivar el gran cuchillo. Después de unos tres minutos, el humanoide (Pyramid Head) se retira. Luego de un pequeño tiempo todo el living se empezaba a recuperar lentamente hasta que quedó en absoluta luminosidad.

Las jóvenes se alegraron al ver nuevamente la luz. Pero lo peor de todo era que no podían salir del lugar ya que el piso estaba cortado. Lo que hicieron fue esperar que Samuel viniera a decirles cosas. Pero encontraron en el suelo un papel que decía:

5 de julio:

Ahora estoy entendiendo todo. Ellas salvaron la humanidad al haber fallado. Cada vez estoy conociendo más a Samuel, poco se sobre él pero me contó una historia bien extraña sobre unas amigas de una chica llamada Alessa Gillespie. Según él un grupo de personas atacaron a esa chica, y después de mucho tiempo pagaron sus mejores amigas, ya que las consideraban unas ayudantes del pecado. ¿Es posible la reencarnación? Según Samuel si, me contó mi vida pasada. Creo que ese sujeto es raro, ya que sabe muchas cosas que nosotros no conocemos.

En la habitación A662 hay en una mesa una figura de un triángulo hecha en el papel. Me pregunto si hay que colocar algo triangular ahí.

Además me encontré un papel que decía:

"La llave para abrir el candado aparecerá después de que hayan colocado a pir id en l ppl el tra ul"

José

Al terminar de leer esto intentaron de rellenar los espacios que había en la carta con cualquier lápiz que encontraran. Al fin y al cabo que mensaje decía: "La pirámide en el papel del triángulo". Al realizar esto fueron de inmediato a buscar la pirámide armable y fueron muy temerosamente a la habitación A662. Al entrar encontraron en un rincón una linterna, y en la tina, otra pistola. Ellas vieron el papel con un triángulo y pusieron la pirámide justo ahí, luego, cayó una llave del techo, ellas lo recogieron. Al salir del baño y al llegar al pasillo se encontraron con Samuel.

-Lo han logrado. Esto cada vez se pone más difícil.

-¿Tu de nuevo¿Qué tienes que ver con todo esto?

-Yo, nada. Solo busco a alguien que pueda salir de la casa. Yo no pude y si salgo podré ser feliz al fin.

-¿Conocías a José?

-Si, lo conocía. Le conté muchas cosas. Le dije su vida pasada. Todos tenemos una o varías. Supongo que han escuchado hablar de Heather Morris.

-¿Heather?

-Si, ella era hija adoptada de Harry, pero después ella empezó a soñar con este pueblo Silent Hill. Y al final se dio cuanta quién era realmente.

-¿Y quién fue ella?

-Ella fue Alessa Gillespie, pero se quedó con el nombre con que su padre la llamó: Cheryl. Si han encontrado la llave, la tienes que usar en el candado que dirige hacia afuera. José se quedó atrapado para siempre aquí, pero volvió a nacer, si lo ven, él será un niño inocente.

Samuel se retira y ellas van hacia las rejas que conducen hacia el patio. Buscaron el candado y lo abrieron. Al salir, hacía un frío terrible y en una mesa encontraron otra pistola, medicinas y un papel que decía: A663 LA VERDAD SE HACERCA.

Ellas entraron a la casa. En eso, un celular comienza a sonar una especie de interferencia y en el living comienza a levantarse una figura de aspecto extraño y no tenía brazos y comenzaba a caminar hacia ellas retorciéndose y haciendo ruidos extraños. Las chicas gritaron y comenzaron a dispararle y cae el monstruo, pero de inmediato se levanta nuevamente y comienza a atacarlas. Ellas corrieron por el living disparándole a la extraña criatura, a una joven la lastima y retrocede, el monstruo se dirige hacia otra victima. Y la intenta de atacar pero ella esta demasiado lejos y su ácido no la alcanza. Las chicas seguían disparándole hasta que se retira. Pero inmediatamente sale un hombre con una capucha en la cabeza, pero esta caminaba retorciéndose y con un palo filudo en su mano, era como obvio que no las iba a ayudar, ellas comenzaron a dispararle y este comenzó a gritar, a una chica la atacó y luego el sujeto se retira del lugar.

Luego de un pequeño momento, las chicas caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación A663 que era otro baño. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que con los dedos dieron vuelta la cerradura y abrieron la puerta. Al entrar vieron otra carta que decía:

29 de agosto:

Ya lo se todo, espero que Samuel no sepa, pero cuando lo descubrí me impacté demasiado, porque nunca pensé en que podían ser ellas. Gracias a Dios que no pudieran salir de este lugar, o sino sería el fin total. Si alguien logra leer esto es justo que sepa que la batalla final está cerca, lo sé, lo presiento. Solo confíen entre ustedes y no en la gente que se encuentran en esta casa, sobre todo en Samuel. Él las guía hacia su final y al de todos. Esta carta la partí en dos, el otro fragmento que es muy importante tendrán que encontrarlo. Para eso, lo escribí en un código que yo inventé:

El siguiente papel lo escondi dentro de una caja que esta en el cuarto A664 debajo de la cama. Dentro hay muchas cosas que necesitan saber.

La tabla de las letras lo escondí debajo de la gran alfombra azul.

-¿Alfombra azul¿Dónde hay una alfombra azul?

-Creo que en el living había una.

Las chicas fueron al living a revisar debajo la alfombra. Cuando revisaron vieron un papel doblado. Lo abrieron y arreglaron la alfombra. Al abrirlo se dieron cuanta de que era la tabla que José había mencionado en la carta:

A A

B B

C C

D D

E E

a a

b b

c c

d d

e e

f f

g g

h h

i i

j j

k k

l l

m m

n n

ñ ñ

o o

p p

g q

r r

s s

t t

u u

v v

w w

x x

y y

z z

Las jóvenes tardaron mucho en traducir el texto. Al terminar de cambiar el texto, se dieron cuenta que estaba escrito esto:

El siguiente papel lo escondi dentro de una caja que esta en el cuarto A664 debajo de la cama. Dentro hay muchas cosas que necesitan saber.

Al leer esto, fueron rápidamente a la habitación A664, al llegar, empezó a sonar la sirena nuevamente. Ellas se apresuraron, miraron debajo de la cama y sacaron la caja. La abrieron. Dentro de ella había una pistola, medicinas y una carta. Tomaron todas las cosas y todo se volvió oscuro. Nuevamente no podían ver nada así que encendieron las linternas. Ellas abrieron la carta y leyeron esto:

Lo lograron… ahora solo les diré algo de la verdad. Lean esto en voz alta para que todas escuchen.

Según Samuel yo era uno de los amigos de Alessa. Y me quedé encerrado en esta casa para siempre. Todavía me acuerdo algo de las chicas, mis amigas. Siento que no lo hayan podido lograr y me llena de alegría al saber que hayan fallado. Porque así Samuel no pudo salir. Samuel se aprovechará de las personas que lleguen a esta casa, lo único que quiere es salir. Él hará lo mismo con ustedes, que ya estuvieron aquí.

He confirmado mis sospechas acerca de Samuel. No confíen en él, lo tienen que matar, pero antes pregúntenle quienes son ustedes realmente. Y después de eso mátenlo como sea, no dejen que salga de la casa, o sino toda la maldad, la oscuridad, se expandirá. Imagínense un mundo en donde haya criaturas. He averiguado esto respecto a Samuel o "Samael". Lo he copiado textualmente:

"Samael: Jefe de todos los Satanes. También conocido como el "Veneno de Dios", este titulo le es otorgado, porque cumple con las ejecuciones de muerte, que Dios le comanda, lo cual a menudo, hace que se le asocie con el Ángel de la Muerte. Confundido erróneamente con el Arcángel Camael, este demonio, es para los judíos, el Príncipe de los Demonios. En la tradición rabínica, el es el demonio de la Tormenta. Samael, también asociado con Satán, fue al principio de la creación, el más poderoso de los Tronos-Ángeles, y se dice que tiene 12 alas. Cuando los ángeles cayeron a los infiernos, hicieron un plan de venganza contra Dios, para destruir su más preciada creación, el hombre."

Así que supongo que sabrán el por qué estoy feliz de que hayan fallado.

Samuel, o Samael me dijo que cuando muera, volveré a nacer. Ustedes ya lo hicieron, ya están grandes y no es pura casualidad que haya llegado a esta casa. Al principio Samuel no les dijo nada de su verdadera identidad. Y él no les dirá. Esta vez planea, cuando salgan, matarlas. Espero que ganen esta vez y que maten a Samuel. Todavía no logro entender como Dhalia pudo entregar a su hija, y después ustedes fueron entregadas al grupo de personas, las purificaron al igual como le hicieron a Alessa. Así que confío en ustedes, el destino del mundo está en sus manos.

José

Al terminar de leer esto, se llenaron de orgullo y valor para seguir adelante, y para ganar, ya que el destino del mundo estaba en sus manos. Salieron de la habitación A664, y al llegar al living se dieron cuanta que habían unos monstruos que caminaban arrastrándose y haciendo ruidos raros. Ellas comenzaron a disparar, pero estos se escapaban y volvían más rápidos y dispuestos a atacar. Un monstruo se acerco a una de ellas y le empezó a agarrar el pie, y se lo comenzó a tirar, y ella comenzó a forcejear, esta criatura se empezó a llevar a una de las chicas, pero no hubo resultado. Lograron matar a los monstruos que aparecían.

Hubo un momento en que uno de los monstruos entró a una habitación. Luego de un poco de tranquilidad, las chicas se fueron al living. Hasta que del pasillo aparece un niño más o menos alto, pero era de cómo 10 o menos años de edad, el cual impactó a las chicas, el niño se acercó a ellas y les empezó a hablar:

-Hola, seguramente no me recuerdan, pero soy yo: José.

-¿José¿Eres tú?

-Si, lo soy. Pero chico, volví a nacer. Samuel me lo dijo… y yo también lo dije en una carta que escribí en mi vida pasada.

-Pero ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-No puedo salir jamás de este lugar… lo de ustedes fue una excepción, porque eran las más cercanas a Alessa, en cambio yo solo era un conocido. ¿Leyeron la carta que partí en dos?

-Si, lo hemos leído, pero ¿es cierto eso respecto a Samuel?

-Si, lo es, cuando él aparezca, planteen el tema, no se olviden, así él se verá acorralado y les dirá la verdad acerca de él.

-¿Pero si le decimos nos matará?

-Lo intentará, así que tienes que guardar grandes reservas de remedios o pociones para que no las mate.

-Lo haremos, intentaremos de vencer a Samuel si nos quiere matar.

-No lo intenten, solo háganlo. Si él las llegara a matar, sería el fin de todo el mundo que conocemos, que está ahí afuera de esta casa. Supongo que ya saben quienes son realmente y son las únicas que pueden detener esto. Heather lo logró, y si ella pudo, ustedes también podrán. Tomen –José les pasó cuatro antídotos pero en vez de tener la punta roja, este tenía la parte superior verde- Samuel es muy resistente así que no se confíen mucho. Lo último antes de que se me olvide: cuando estén con él no se acerquen a las paredes.

Cuando el niño José finalizó de decir esto se despidió deseándole mucha suerte en la batalla final. José camina nuevamente hacia el pasillo de la casa despareciendo por la oscuridad. Luego apareció una criatura idéntica a la que estaba en el pasillo. Corrió gritando hacia ellas y luego se detuvo, su respiración se escuchaba demasiado y miraba los movimientos que hacía, ellas comenzaron a dispararle a la criatura pero esta no le hacia nada de efecto. Las jóvenes se alejaron de el y nuevamente la criatura comenzó a moverse retorciéndose hacia ellas. Las chicas gritaban pero ya menos. La criatura tomo un palo y se dirigía atacar a una joven y junto en ese instante la cintura se inmoviliza nuevamente. La chica arrancó de este y nuevamente el monstruo se puso en movimiento, pero esta vez cayó al suelo de tantos disparos. Las jóvenes se acercaron al fenómeno y este se arrastró arrastrándose por el suelo hasta perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo. Después de haberse ido apareció la criatura que apareció al principio cuando le tomó a la última que salió de la cocina o de la habitación A661. Este caminaba en cuatro patas y gritaba cada vez más. Las chicas gritaban demasiado y arrancaban de este. Cuando la criatura se acercaba a una chica este se levantaba y gritaba. El monstruo se dirigió a una que tenía una pistola y la acorraló, este se comenzó a levantar y la atacó fuertemente. Las jóvenes le disparaban y este monstruo corría pir toda la habitación hasta que se acercó nuevamente a otra chica y la atacó. Las jóvenes disparaban y el monstruo seguía corriendo y atacando. Esta situación duró como unos 1 minutos con 46 segundos. Luego de esto el monstruo murió y se desvaneció.

Hubo una especie de tranquilidad en la terrible oscuridad. Las chicas no querían inspeccionar la casa. Porque les daba mucho miedo. Hubo una larga tranquilidad hasta que se escuchó una puerta abrirse bruscamente. Las jóvenes se asustaron y se empezaron a escuchar ruidos de pisadas fuertes y profundas. Ellas miraban atentamente el pasillo hasta que aparece una criatura grande y con una cabeza piramidal, era Pyramid Head nuevamente. Éste sujeto tapó la salida del living y no andaba armado de su gran cuchillo, sino, de una lanza muy larga. Este no corría y s empezó a acercarse seguramente a las chicas hasta que con la lanza atacó a una joven. El daño era muy grande, las chicas le disparaban pero este ni siquiera reaccionaba, era como si nunca le hubieran disparado. Este seguía caminado un poco más rápido pero igual lento, este acorralaba a las chicas con la lanza y las atacaba con ella. Las chicas gritaban c corrían lo mas rápido como era posible. Este ataque del Pyramid Head solo duró unos tres minutos y medio. Hasta que se retiró. Luego hubo un descansó hasta que, de la oscuridad del pasillo, apareció Samuel.

Él se acercó a ellas y les comenzó a hablarles:

-Falta muy poco para que salgamos de la casa.

-¿"Salgamos"? no lo creo.

-Si, falta muy poco para que salgamos de esta casa. Pero no pueden salir hasta que resuelvan el problema de quienes son.

-Ya lo sabemos. Nos los contó José.

-Así que fue José. Pero ¿Cómo se los contó?

-A través de unas cartas y cuando se nos apareció él cuando estaba chico.

-Ese niño estúpido. ¿Qué más les dijo?

-También nos contó quien eras realmente tu.

-¿Yo? Solo soy una persona que he estado atrapado aquí durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Persona? Sabemos todo sobre ti, quien eres, por que quieres salir.

-Ustedes no me conocen en lo más mínimo.

-Sabemos quien eres, tú eres Samael.

-¿Samael¿De que están hablando?

-De que cuando salgamos de la casa tú nos matarías y estarías libre y destruirías todo el mundo que está ahí afuera de este infierno.

-Ya, está bien, lo admito. Soy Samael. Soy el encargado de destruirlas. Y mi única posibilidad de salir de esta maldita casa son ustedes. Yo en parte era como su guía. Al igual que Claudia lo hizo con Heather. Al final Claudia fue una tonta en engendrar a Dios dentro de ella. Eso le llevó hacia su muerte.

-No me interesa lo que le haya pasado a Claudia. Lo importante es que si Heather logró superar su pasado, nosotras también lo lograremos.

-¿Lo lograrán?, no lo creo. Antes tienen que pelear conmigo. Ahora veremos quien es más fuerte. Ahora verán mi verdadera forma.

Samuel se cubre con su capa y espera un momento, luego aparece Samael. Luego comienza a atacarlas y él camina retorciéndose pero no mucho. Luego este comienza a correr enconreado y ataca a una de las jóvenes. Luego se acerca a una pared y la toca. Cuando la toca aparece un material viscoso y Samael se pega a la pared y ataca de ella, aparece inadvertidamente. Luego sale de la pared y comienza a arrastrarse por el suelo hasta alcanzar a una chica. Este le agarra el pie y comienza a gritar como el primer monstruo que apareció, ellas gritan y disparan. Samael comienza a afectarle las balas pero no lo suficiente. Samael se levanta y actúa como este monstruo, esta criatura comienza a gritar y a correr como lo hacía, hasta que nuevamente se dirige a la pared y la toca. Samael entra nuevamente a la pared y las comienza a atacar. A una chica la agrade terriblemente y cae al suelo muerta. Las chicas se preocupan y le dan el remedio que les dio el niño José, la joven despierta y reanuda su batalla. Samael sale de la pared y comienza a atacar a las chicas el monstruo que no tenía brazos. Este se acercó a una y le tiró ácido, la chica retrocede gritando y disparando. Samael le hacen más efecto las balas y grita de dolor. Este caminaba retorciéndose entero y se dirigió a otra chica. La atacó y calló muerta. Una tomó la medicina mientras otra le disparaba a la criatura. Este se acercó a la pared y de su cuerpo salió un brazo y con la mano tocó la pared. Inmediatamente salió la extraña cosa viscosa nuevamente y Samael se unió con la pared. Samael rondaba por las paredes y sacaba sus brazos y atacaba a las jóvenes. Ellas solo disparaba para no ser atacadas. Samael sale de la pared y ellas todavía gritaban y le disparaban, cada vez más gemía de dolor. Ahora no era una criatura, sino, era Samuel, este personaje sacó un palo y las comenzó a atacar hasta que nuevamente cayó al suelo otra chica muerta. La revivieron y ahora solo quedaba un medicamento para que la persona volviera a la vida. Pero solo podía ser utilizado una vez por cada persona. Luego de tanto dispararle Samuel hace un gemido de dolor extenso y cae al suelo lentamente. Al caer Samael comienza a desvanecerse. Y luego hay una tranquilidad. Después de unos segundos todo se comienza a regenerar. Lentamente vuelve a haber luz.

Las chicas miran su entorno, orgullosas de que hayan ganado la batalla. En eso, del pasillo, aparece una persona. Esta persona era José pero no niño, sino, la forma de la última vez que lo vieron, con una polera negra y unos pantalones azules. Este las saluda, se acerca a ellas y les dice:

-Hola.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Soy José, acaso ¿no me recuerdan?

-No mucho, pero algo si. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Yo muy bien. Aunque me desagrada la idea de que nunca podré salir de aquí. Samael me llevó al otro mundo. Supe de que lo derrotaron¿les fue muy difícil?

-La verdad es que mas o menos.

-Me alegro de que lo hayan derrotado, porque si morían por segunda vez, este sería el fin. Al igual que si salían de esta casa con él. Me alegró mucho de que hayan seguido las cartas que dejé en mi vida pasada. Espero que les hayan servido.

-Si nos sirvió José. Más de lo que tú imaginas. ¿En serio éramos amigas de Alessa?

-Si, lo fueron, y si ahora se encuentran con Heather, aunque cambió su nombre, sentirán una conexión. Como si ya se hubiesen conocido. Ahora que ya saben quienes son ya no tendrán esas pesadillas de su pasado. La ultima vez que me vieron fue como hace 30 años, cuando estábamos en la casa y no sabían que hacer y yo intenté de darles algunas pistas. Ahora saben porque armaron en su vida pasada la pirámide.

­-Ahora que lo recuerdo armamos esa pirámide sin saber por que.

-Bueno ahora lo saben. Cuando ustedes llegaron aquí no fue por pura casualidad. Todo estaba planificado. Cuando en su vida pasada llegaron a esta casa, llegaron por simplemente a descansar. Ahora, 30 años después, llegaron a esta casa, porque necesitaban información acerca de otro pueblo. Entonces cuando llegaron, ustedes tuvieron un vago recuerdo. Todo estaba intacto a como terminó la otra vez.

-Si, supongo que ahora estamos listas.

-Si, su pasado las encerraba, entonces tenían que conocerlo. Dar a conocer quienes eran. Si. Ahora pueden irse de la casa. Como podrán ver… ya no esta el precipicio y no hay niebla. Todo terminó para ustedes. Les deseo suerte.

Las chicas salieron de la casa y, al mirar nuevamente hacia el interior, se dieron cuenta que no había nadie. Así que salieron del recinto y se marcharon se Silent Hill. Ahora, todas están tranquilas.

Fin


End file.
